So be it
by JakeAndJoy
Summary: A story that takes place in Alaska.  It might now seem like Phantom Stallion, but  it's my twist on it.  You will meet most of the Phantom Stallion Characters in the next few chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**Wasilla, AK 1950**

I was at home with my mom, brothers, and "husband to be" Joseph. My parents were making me marry him, although I did not, at all. I've been thinking of plans to get away from here, but there was no way. I lived in the woods, I barely had any friends, and all those friends were in Anchorage which where I lived before I moved to Wasilla. My dad was on his way to Juneau for a job interview. My family didn't have money anymore. Last summer he bought a brand new bush plane without thinking of his family. So now, were living in a 1 bedroom house me, my brothers, and my mom built while my dad was at the bar getting drunk. It was literally like hell, all those long nights hearing my parents fighting, my brothers getting into fights, then theres Joseph. It's almost like he never leaves, I don't talk to him or do anything with him, he just sits there and watches me all the time, and I don't like it – or him for that matter.

"Joy why don't you go outside for walk with Joseph and go around exploring?" my mom – Jenny said.

"No mom. I want to stay here" the only place I want to go is far away from here without Joseph at my heels I thought to myself. Then, I thought of the bush plane my dad bought last summer. No one would notice me take off in the early morning of June. The sun never goes down in June anyway, so if I leave at night I would be fine. I have plane lessons from my dad from a few years ago. Plus I would be getting away from here, the only people I would miss are my brothers.

"I'm going to my room" I said as I was getting up and saw Joseph also getting up "By _myself"_ I said and was satisfied when I saw him sit back down. I walked to my room and thought of the thinks I should pack. I would have to sneak my backpack out and hide it somewhere so no one would notice. I quickly got what I needed, some warm clothes that took up over half the room in my backpack, shirts, a pair of jeans, all my money, hairbrush with leather strips to tie my hair back, toothpaste , toothbrush along with an extra, a few bars of soap, and my bag was full. I quickly threw it out the back window, along with a rolled up sleeping bag. Mom was supposed to go into town to get some groceries with the last of the money we had, my brothers left to go to football practice, and Joseph is supposed to leave pretty soon. And my dad, well, he's never home. I saw my chance.

It was later in the afternoon, and I was by myself at the house. I quickly stole one of my brothers backpacks and found food. Beans, rice, jerky, water, ramen soup, and some muffins my mom made earlier that day. I was ready to go, and I felt no regrets. It felt... right almost. I would be getting away from all the people I hate. I threw the other backpack out and went back into the main room of the house. I looked around, I would actually miss this place. I helped build this house. But now I know how to build one myself. And where ever I land, I will have to build myself one. Ohhh no I thought to myself, I forgot something. So I went and got my backpack that had my clothes in it, found my dads gun and bullets, put those in my backpack, and took his ax and shoved it in. It didn't fit all the way in but at least the head of it was hidden in my bag.

So I went out back, got my other backpack and sleeping bag, and took off. It was a few miles to where people keep there planes. It was just a parking spot for bush planes with a dirt strip. No one was there most of the time, so I should be fine. I was just walking along the road, not hitch hiking, I was set on getting there myself.

I walked about a mile when I thought I would collapse from the weight of the back packs and sleeping bag. Then I saw it. I saw a house with a herd of horses in the back. I've always wanted a horse, but I couldn't get one with my old family. Maybe would find a wild one where ever I go I thought. So I was walking up to the house when I saw another girl walk out, she looked about my age, a little shorter, blonde and with blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yea I was wondering if I could stop here for a break. I'm on my way to the plane strip and i've walked for a long time and I feel like my legs are about to give out. I don't need to go in, just sit down for a while.

"I'll tell you what. My dad hates other people other then his friends and family, if you go hide in the woods back there, I will tell him I am going out for a ride on the horses then I'll come out back and get 2 horses and I could bring you to the plane strip – my father also owns a plane there." she said as she was looking around. "My names Maryanne by the way, you?"

"Joy, and I appreciate you helping me out. I would pay you but I don't have any money." I said.

"Thats fine. Let me go up to the house. Just hide in the woods right over there" she said as she pointed a patch of thick trees that would hide me from anyone who tried to look at me.

I started walking towards the patch of tree's, then sat down when I got there. I saw he run up to the house and run back out. She was running towards the horses and choose a beautiful grey mare along with a big bay mare. They were the same size, the could be sisters I thought to myself, or not I thought again when I saw the grey start trotting around. She was do graceful and she carried her head very proudly. I watched as she tacked them up and put an extra blanket on the grey that had tie strings on it, guess i'm riding her I thought.

"You ready?" she asked me. I didn't notice her walking towards me, I was only thinking.

"Yea, which one am I riding? And thanks for taking me to the plane strip" I said.

"Your riding Flame. She's the grey mare. She's easy to ride, she's just a little testy at first. And no problem, here, let me take your bags and put them on her then you can get up." she said as she took my bags and tied them on the mares back. Next, I mounted up on her.

Wow, this is higher then I thought I thought to myself while I was looking down to the ground. Maryanne got on her mare then we took off towards the plant strip.

"So, why are you going to the plane strip" she asked me while we were riding. We were almost there.

"I'm running away. My father owns a plane that at the plane strip and I'm going to take it and just go."

"I wish I could go with you. I'd like to get away from my family." she said looking down.

"Yea? Maybe you'll get your chance one day" I said.

"Maybe." She looked like she was going to say something then looked away.

We arrived at the plane strip finally and I got off of Flame. I thanked her by petting her, then I took my bags down. I started walking towards the plane and Maryanne followed me carrying one of the bags for me towards the plane. I found my father plane, put the bags in, and took out the landing strip maps. There was another one in a small city of Three Eagles that had a lodge, a landing strip, and a population of 7, and over 400 miles away. Perfect I thought to myself. I climbed into the plane after thanking Maryanne. Out of no where she jumped up on the plane and hugged me.

"I really hope this works out for you, maybe we will see each other again one day." she said looking at me.

"Me to. Thanks for everything." I said as she jumped down. I started the engine and drove the plane to the strip. I looked at her and smiled and waved. I really hoped the best for her. I started the plane down the strip, and off I was. I was flying. I was flying away from home. From Joseph, from my dad, from my family. I looked down and saw Maryanne galloping below me in the fields of grass. I smiled and waved again, although I don't think she saw me. She stopped at the edge of the field and sat there and watched me until I couldn't see her anymore. That was my last glimpse of my past in Wasilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been in a great mood lately and I've been updating all my stories! Proud of myself :)**

**Enjoy!**

I had been flying for quite a while, and I was almost out of gas. It was then that I was beginning to worry that I was on a suicidal mission, to fly a plane, don't know where to land, and run out of gas and crash. I was almost in a panic attack but I forced myself to take deep breaths and try to calm myself before I would have a panic attack and crash the plane at the same time. I put the small biplane on cruise control for a seconds so I could close my eyes and take deep breathes. I was amazed at what I saw when I opened my eyes. Alaska was so... beautiful. I had never seen it from this perspective, ever and I had lived here almost my whole life.

I flew for another 5 minutes before I saw it It was a lodge – like sort of building, but sort of in the middle of no where. I decided to land there since there was a landing strip. Just as I thought about landing there, my gas light turned on saying that I officially have ran out of gas. I tried to align myself and land.

I tried my best to land but I couldn't. The last thing I saw was the ground rushing way to fast, me not being able to stop, me panicking, then after that I saw blackness.

I awoke up sometime later, but I wasn't in the plane, or at a hospital like I was expecting. I was actually laying in a bed, not my bed at home, but in another bed. And it looked like a guys room as well... oh no... what has happened? I panicked. I got up and saw I was in a pair of my own pj's I packed in my bag when I ran away. I was comforted by that thought. I got up and walked around the room, and found my bag sitting in the corner of the room on it's own. I decided to venture even farther, but right when I was going to open the door I felt immensely dizzy and fell to the ground, I just couldn't hold myself up.

Thats when I heard a woman yelling. "Boys! Luke! She's up!" I heard her yell as I herd footsteps rushing towards the room. I wanted to get up and cower away, but I couldn't. I was laying flat on the floor with my face on the ground. I was so dizzy. " Oh honey, I know this must be hard for you to understand at the moment, but I need to help you back into the bed hun."I heard the woman say as I felt a pair of hands roll me over. "Jake, help me lift her onto the bed please?" The woman said to the boy who I guessed was Jake. Wow... he was handsome. I would guess 18 or 19. The last thing I saw was his curious and concerned eyes before I passed out again.


End file.
